


Bitter Sweet

by Byun_bun



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bittersweet, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Crossover, Deepthroating, Eventual Smut, Far to many metaphors, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunjin is an artist, M/M, Minor Angst, Plot and Smut, Pseudo-Incest, Sometimes you just gotta fuck your stepbrother and fall in love, Ten and Hyunjin, Ten is a big jerk who actually is doing the best that he can with his situation, Tongue Sucking, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, all of hyunjins paintings are about his feelings towards ten, bitter sweet, established realationship, kind of stepbrothers, lots of spit/drool, possible series, soft romance, waking up alone, wayv stray kids crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: → The definition of bittersweet is a combination of both bitter and sweet, or an emotional feeling that is a mixture of both happy and sad. An example of bittersweet would be the taste that remains on his tongue in the morning afterglow, the taste of heartache, and lustful yearning.orTen and Hyunjin have spent most of their lives together, a forbidden love that blossomed from step-brothers. Many years later and they are still trying to find their way back to each other, will it ever be the right time for them?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin / Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Hyunjin / Ten
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Bitter Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction has somewhat detailed explanations of anxiety through the eyes of Hwang Hyunjin. There are minor mentions of spiders, addiction, cigarettes, and minor angst.

→ The definition of bittersweet is a combination of both bitter and sweet, or an emotional feeling that is a mixture of both happy and sad. An example of bittersweet would be the taste that remains on his tongue in the morning afterglow, the taste of heartache, and lustful yearning.

9:49 pm...

Hyunjin leaned his back up against the concrete fence that lined the outside of his depressing, old, apartment building. His sweatered chest still able to feel the harsh nip of winter air, his tired eyes glued to the message on his cracked phone screen. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this— again. But, he couldn’t seem to find the courage to turn down the unavailable man, after all, he was married, it was just morally wrong. Yet he was always on the front lines ready, waiting to fall deeper into this long-haul affair. All he wanted was to be more than the second-best for once in his life. Just wanted to be the one that Ten would come home to after a long day in the studio. He wasn't even in love with his wife; it was meaningless for them to be together.

He found himself rubbing his chilled finger slowly over the vague, thoughtless text that had clouded his mind all day, rethinking the phrase over and over. There used to be so much romance to it all once upon a time when they were still young and sneaking behind their parents back, fighting their way back to each other, only to continue to sneak behind the backs of others. It all had grown exhausting for both of them. The once-hot flame burned brighter with each touch and kisses. The fire that seemed to burn bright and longer with each sinful fuck. Sweaty bodies— panting breaths— rising chests. Two inflamed souls grasping onto the seconds, minutes, hours of precious time, cherishing each moment. That very fire was now a smoldering mess of spilled ashes on the ground. The god awful rain keeping the ground around them wet enough to prevent a forest fire from erupting. The once frequent meetings, dying down, the two souls only meeting out of the comfortable routine, and looming fear of losing one another again.

Hyunjin didn't want to admit that he was losing hope, he didn't want to admit that he spent so many nights alone wishing that the sixteen-year-old Ten was still lying beside him in their shared bedroom. The static of the television playing in the background, a tangled mess of gangly limbs, and young boisterous hearts fluttering as they held each other in such a shameful way. The forbidden taboo of step-brothers. A relationship that was doomed before it even started. If only they had been wiser to keep their distance, to never let that cup spill over the edge, indulging in the sweet taste of their pleasures as they continue to spill over the edges, addicted to the bitter-sweet taste. 

Ten was the hardest addiction Hyunjin had ever encountered, he tried everything to forget him when they had been separated. Ten being sent to focus on his studies abroad and Hyunjin left on his own as his mother had blamed him for her short-lived marriage, and messy divorce. Hyunjin was barely seventeen fucking years old when he was cast into the world to look after himself and labeled a monstrosity by his own mother. But Hyunjin had found comfort, a peaceful escape in creating art, pouring messy pieces of himself onto the white canvas, each stroke of sloppy paint releasing his frustrations in a way that was completely unexplainable. His art was the only thing in his life that he could fully control as he turned a pure canvas into a ballad of dancing emotions. A colored imagery of a boy who wanted nothing more than to rain chaos down on what was meant to be black and white. The years had gone by slowly, approximately 3,457 cups of bitter coffee, 626 packs of king size cigarettes, regulars not enough to give that satisfying burn in his lungs that he craved, 12 strangers that found themselves in his bedroom. No matter how many unhealthy addictions that Hyunjin tried to consume himself with— Ten was always the worst that lingered in his mind day and night. 

'10pm. Be ready'

The text was like a punch right to the chest. A blow that left Hyunjin breathless when he had first read it, his heart dropping into his stomach as he read the four words. Ten could speak multiple languages fluently, yet he couldn't even string together a full sentence to make Hyunjin feel like he was at least more than a second thought. Maybe he was overreacting— Maybe he was bitter that it had been months since he had last seen him. But maybe he was just tired of being put second to a woman that Ten forces to marry. But then again maybe Hyunjin was just jealous that he had lost everything for such an unfair, disastrous love. Yet, here he was standing in the fucking cold like some hopeless fool; His chin-length golden hair washed and straighten to almost perfection. The dark bags under his sleep-deprived eyes hidden by cheap concealers, pink lip gloss slathered across his chapped lips. The most pathetic part about it all though? Was the scent that lingered from his skin and clothing. The very same perfume that Ten had adored enough to give to Hyunjin as a birthday gift. Hyunjin often wondered if she wore the same perfume as he had smelled it on him a time or two before— a devastating cliche, that would damage him further if proven true.

Sometimes Hyunjin tried to rationalize his jealous feelings with false misconceptions. He knew that he was the intruder in the relationship, but he always found himself blaming her for their destroyed relationship, blaming her for being the very downpour that smothered out their starving embers. When in the reality of it all, she was just an innocent cloud that had been thrown into this never-ending downfall, a single moveable in the game of life ran by a power-hungry CEO who couldn't stand the thought of his only son being a homosexual.

10:00 pm...

Hyunjin's anxiety grew with each painfully slow second, his chest fluttering with the uncomfortable feeling some would express as delicate butterflies, but to him, it was like fucking spiders itching at his insides and blocking his airways. He wanted nothing more than a harsh cigarette snugly between his lips to help calm down his nerves. But he knew that Ten would berate him over the disgusting habit that he had promised to quit years ago. Sometimes Hyunjin questioned if the habit was a metaphor for their fucked-up relationship.

He exhaled softly, watching his clouded breath travel out into the beam of light that shined down over him from the light posts that lit up the streets. Hyunjin shoved his chilled hands into the deep pockets of his sweatpants to warm them, his fingers still laced around the phone tightly. He knew he was overthinking everything and that it would be fine when they were together, yet he still found himself questioning everything. Was he a simple fool for hanging on so tightly to snapping threads or would it be rewarded someday? 

Like clockwork, the silver Hyundai Equus turned down the narrow alleyway. Ten was not one to be late in any situation, a habit that Hyunjin didn't know if he liked or found irrelevant annoying. The car pulled up beside him, the tinted windows taunting him as he stared down coldly at the silver exterior and dark windows. He contemplated just running away, ruining his concealed eyes as he screamed and cried into the void. Why couldn't he just run away? Why could he just find someone that he could just be with? Hyunjin inhaled ignoring his intrusive thoughts as he opened the door and climbed into the vehicle.

The essence of Ten’s expensive cologne overwhelmed Hyunjin the second he closed himself into the car, his fingers shaking with anxiety as he did up his seat belt and rested his head against the cloth seat. Ten didn’t say anything as he put the vehicle into drive and carried down the alleyway. The soft sound of music played through the many speakers in the meticulously kept car that he knew Ten hardly ever got the chance to drive. Hyunjin turned his head to the side, pressing his cheek against the seat, his eyes settling on the blonde prince in the driver's seat. It was a good look at him. Hyunjin's eyes wandered, taking in the features that he had missed, detecting all the noticeable changes from the past few months. Ten had let his hair grow out a couple of inches, it hovered just above his eyebrows and swooped down to the side behind his ears, his undercut looked a little darker than the rest of his hair but Hyunjin could hardly make it out in the dark. The streetlights caught the metallic shine of a few new piercings in his ears. It had been so long since he had seen Ten, he had nearly forgotten how beautiful his features were from his steady jawline to his adorable button nose. Even the soft pink lips that he had missed so fucking bitterly, yet he could hardly remember the way they tasted or how they felt against his own. The artwork of him on his walls did no real justice to the real thing in front of the touchable human before him. Even his glasses had changed since he had last seen him, the silver circular glasses rested on his perfect nose, it was a rare sight as Ten preferred to wear his contacts. Hyunjin sighed, rolling his head back to look out the windshield. The blur of streetlights comforting him as he let the soft music calm his nerves. 

10:13 pm...

“It’s pretty chilly tonight,” Ten spoke breaking the silence they had shared, his hand reaching forward and pressing the little heater button on, “Want a coffee?”

“I’m good,” Hyunjin hummed, his gaze directing down to his fingers that played with the hem of his black sweatshirt that pooled in his lap. 

“Really?” Ten teased with a low chuckle, “Since when have you ever said no to coffee, especially a free one?”

Hyunjin tilted his head to the side, his eyes still absorbing the difference in Ten's appearance, expecting the dark-haired boy he saw last time to be in the driver's seat. "I guess since now."

"Hyunjin," Ten drawled, biting at the bottom of his lip delicately as he searched for the right words to say, "Look, I’m really sorry that it has been a few months. Everything at the office has just been so chaotic with my father handing the company over to me."

Hyunjin felt his heart fluttering as tiny shards of hope that filled him; Maybe there was a chance for them? Once the company was handed over to Ten there wouldn't be any threats of losing it anymore, there wouldn't be a need for them to sneak around anymore. Hyunjin couldn't help the warm burn in his cheeks, turning his face away to look out the window, embarrassed by how easy it was for Ten to melt him away from the cold barrier around him, he was grateful that the vehicle was dark as he watched the passing street lights out the dark window.

"It's okay," Hyunjin confessed, "I've been busy with work anyway as well."

Which had been a complete fib. Hyunjin was what they called a 'starving artist' who found himself hardly selling any pieces lately, just the odd commission here and there by an anonymous buyer. Barely enough to cover his rent and supply his expensive habits. 

"That is supposed to be my excuse. You're supposed to tell me that you missed me every second of every day," Ten whined childishly, side glancing at the boy beside him, a smile pulling at his lips, "By the way, you smell lovely today."

"You say that every time," Hyunjin rolled his eyes. If only he knew how much he had missed him and thought about him every day. The countless hours pondering if he should send him a quick text just to see how he was doing. Ultimately ending him staring at his phone in turmoil for a few hours before turning it off. 

"And I will continue to say it every time you wear it," Ten mused happily, knowing that the perfume was bought specifically for Hyunjin, and only Hyunjin. A simple, yet delightful smell that filled him with the nostalgia of his precious moments spent with the boy. Ten turned the car into a parking lot. A large neon sign lit up the dark parking lot, indicating that it was a twenty-four-hour coffee shop, "Come on let's go get something to warm us up."

Hyunjin nodded his head slowly as they both exited the vehicle together. Both boys shivering as the bitter winter air hit their faces. Ten snatched his cardigan shut quickly, holding his arms over his chest in an attempt to protect his chest through his thin shirt. Hyunjin found himself admiring that he was always dressed casually around him, the suits and slicked-back hair tossed in the black of a closet when they were together, the obvious display of comfort evident as Ten wore a pair of dark joggers paired with grey vans, a black v neck, and a white cardigan.

"Hurry up before you catch a cold," Ten scolded holding open the door to the cafe, the scent of coffee already hitting both of their noses. Hyunjin nodded slowly and stepped into the shop behind Ten following him closely as he watched him reach into his pocket and pull out a leather wallet, a photo fell from the wallet and dropped to the ground. Ten completely oblivious to it all. Hyunjin kneeled down and picked up the familiar white polaroid— his lips parted as he stared down at the blurry photo of them together. He remembered that night like it had happened yesterday; Remembered the way Ten drunkenly shouted out his confession to the night sky, he could still remember the warm sensation in his chest as he carried home his drunk Hyung on his back, who in return mumbled incoherent nonsense the whole way home. 

“Hyung, you dropped this,” Hyunjin mumbled, holding out the photo between his fingers. Trying his best to not look smugly at the secret photo he had just seen. Ten grabbed the photo and shoved it right back into his wallet, his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink as he looked back up at the menu, asking Hyunjin what he had wanted to drink. Hyunjin, being his daring self, had decided to try something new so he ordered a caramel macchiato even though Ten had warned him that it would be far too sweet and that he would surely dislike it. Ten nonetheless rolled his eyes at the stubborn boy and ordered an americano as well as the caramel macchiato, fully knowing that Hyunjin would try the sweet drink, make a face of absolute disgust, and insist that they switched drinks. 

The worker took the order and carried on making the coffee behind the till. Both of the boys standing awkwardly together. Hyunjin was still silently beaming about spotting the secret photo tucked away in his Hyungs wallet. While Ten was clearly embarrassed that Hyunjin had spotted one of the many photos that he kept hidden away in his wallet, anxiously hoping that Hyunjin had not seen the one of him curled up, and sleeping on Ten's chest. 

“Thank you for ordering from cafe paradise,” The women spoke warmly, handing both of the drinks out over the counter. Ten grabbed both of them and bowed politely, muttering a thank you before turning to walk out of the store. 

10:49 pm...

Ten parked the car in an abandoned parking lot that was outside of the city limits. The lot overlooked over the city, Hyunjin could hardly contain the gasp he let out as he looked out the window. His eyes widened as he took in how pretty the city looked in the night time, the endless colors more vibrant than ever against the black backdrop. 

“You’re beautiful,” Ten hummed softly, watching the twinkling lights reflect in the younger boy's eyes. 

Hyunjin shook his head slowly, a shy smile creeping at his lips as he looked down at his hands. Was he really beautiful in the eyes of Ten? Hyunjin reached out grabbing the warm drink that he had ordered out of the cup holder, he took a small sip of the still-hot beverage. His face scrunched in disgust the very second the sweet substance landed on his taste buds. Ten had been right. The drink was much too sweet. It was hardly consumable for anyone. 

Ten shook his head while chuckling, grabbing the americano, and handed it to a Hyunjin who gladly took the bitter drink into his grasp. “I knew you wouldn’t like it.”

Hyunjin took a big gulp of the americano, letting the bitter taste wash away the sugar that lingered on his sensitive tongue. He pulled the drink away and stuck out his tongue a few times, using his teeth to scrape the awful sugar taste off his tongue. His lips formed into a pout as he glared down at the macchiato in his hand, how was it possible for a coffee beverage to be so disgustingly sweet. Coffee was meant to be viciously bitter. Hyunjin shoved the macchiato towards Ten who was already happily accepting the sweet beverage into his hands. Humming happily at the warmth against his chilled fingers, taking a gulp and smiling widely at the sugar that warmed his belly. They had always been so different in that way— one with a deadly sweet tooth, the other with an odd taste for the bitter, harsh flavors. 

"Ten," Hyunjin whispered, his eyes staring out the window as the glamorous lights. 

"Hyunjin?" Ten questioned tilting his head curiously. 

"I just missed saying your name and getting a response," Hyunjin admitted softly, his candid soul getting the best of him as he found himself lost in the glimmering lights. He had so many questions about life itself, wanted to get out of the vehicle, and yell the messy worded questions into the unanswering atmosphere. The realization of just how tiny and minuscule they really were sitting inside of the warm car, the reality of everything barely held at bay by a single snapping string

"Hyunjin, I just wanted to give you space-"

"Don't worry Hyung. I'm not going to freak out like last time," Hyunjin griped, his heart racing as he realized how foolish it was for him to say that. Their last encounter probably played a huge part in why they hadn't seen each other in months. 

"Listen Hyunjin," Ten sighed, lowering his gaze to his pale hands that held his coffee cup tightly. "You had every right to storm out that night. And everything you said was true."

"No Hyung, I didn't mean any of it. I was just-"

"Frustrated? Betrayed? Heartbroken? Exhausted...." Ten's voice was heavy as he listed the devastating emotions—they both knew all too well. His own heart sank in his chest as he said them out loud for the first time in years. They both carried a heavy burden on their shoulders that dragged them further to the ground every day, "Hyunjin… you are the one who has dealt with the brunt of this relationship for so long. I just felt like you needed some time. None of this is fair to you."

Ten sighed, placing his drink back into the cup holder and opening the door to the car, he got out in a single movement and stuck his head back through the door to look over at Hyunjin, “Come on, I wanna show you something.” 

Hyunjin shivered, cold air replacing the comfortable warmth that he much preferred. Hyunjin groaned not wanting to be exposed to the cold any longer than he already had too, he climbed out of the vehicle, his nose already feeling the bitter breath of winter. He waddled to the front of the car where Ten was standing, his eyes gazing up at the darkened sky, a few stars presented themselves through the clouded night sky. 

“You see those stars Hyunjin?” Ten spoke warmly, turning his gaze over to the boy who shivered beside him. His bright beaming eyes seemed to warm Hyunjin as he stared at them. Feeling their kindled fire warming beneath them as they stared at each other. Hyunjin nodded his head slowly in response. “Even though they are clouded over, they shine brighter than the rest, kind of like you.”

“Hyung, don’t be gross,” Hyunjin whined, his lips forming into a pout as he stared at his Hyung for a moment too long, mentally smiling at the cheesy, yet delicate words. He threw his head back, staring up at the simple stars that just stayed in their designated place living out their lives beautifully in the sky. “You're right though. I am kind of cute like a star.” Hyunjin taunted, looking back down to smile warmly at Ten.

He was greeted by the clash of warm lips and sweaty hands pressed tightly against his chilled cheeks. He jumped back slightly at the sudden body that crashed into him carelessly, his footing unbalanced as they tumbled back together. The front of the car saved them from tumbling to the ground. The kiss deepened. Hyunjins mind blanks as he focuses on the soft brushing of wet lips— the warm sugary taste of Ten’s tongue brushing up against his own. He hated the taste, yet, it was still so oddly comforting to him. Missing and craving a taste that you disliked? I guess that's just one of the unexplainable things about love, it made little sense. But here they were, hands clinging to whatever they could grasp onto, intense panting breath as they came up for air, gleaming eyes staring at others, foreheads pressed together as they fell deeper into each other.

11:12 pm...

Ten curled his fingers into the thick mess of golden strands that pooled in his lap, his lips parting in satisfaction as he pushed the boy down further on his cock. The beautiful sound of Hyunjin gagging around him, the convulsions of his throat against his swollen head. Ten was in ecstasy— his back pressing further into the seat of his car as he squirmed his hips impatiently in pleasure. 

"Fuck, I've missed you," Ten moaned, releasing his fingers from the golden locks, his hand trailing down Hyunjins back.

Hyunjin pulled his head up, his hollowed-out cheeks fluffing back out as he looked up at Ten with sparkling eyes through his messy strands of hair that fell in front of his face, a single strand of drool dripping down his chin, "Hyung?"

"Hmm?" Ten whispered.

Hyunjin tutted, pushing his messy bangs out of his face with a single movement, "Please fuck me good tonight, okay?"

"Of course." Ten simpered, extending out a finger to rest under Hyunjins delicate chin, "Only the best for my baby."

Hyunjin shivered, the beloved nickname filling him with a deep sense of warmth in his tummy. It had been so long since he had last heard the simple, yet possessive pet name, the nickname ‘baby’ held a million little memories within its one measly syllable. Hyunjin leaned forward, his tongue curling around the tip of the swollen cock front of him, his tongue flicking slowly in an up and down motion into the leaking slit. 

“Fuck,” Ten hissed, as he rested his head back against the seat, trying to focus on the song that was playing through the car stereo. If he could just focus on the blackbears' soothing voice, taking in the somewhat slow lyrics as he tried to not come embarrassingly fast. 

Hyunjin purred, his tongue gliding further down the length that was gripped tightly in his hand. His thumb and pointer finger wrapped snugly around the base, applying generous amounts of pressure. A little trick that he had noticed never failed to make the boy beneath him tremble, heightening the feelings of his wet mouth. His tongue curled and twisted— licking at the pretty cock in his mouth, the tart taste of pre-cum lingering on his tongue, a taste that he actually preferred as he moved around the leaking, twitching cock. Lips wrapping gently back around the sensitive head again, his head sinking further down on the length, his cheeks hollowed like some kind of professional pornstar— hell he fucking felt like one, as he listened to the whimpering sounds that came from Ten. He hummed happily as he felt a hand grip into his hair, the hand pressing him down further, the cavern of his mouth swallowing up the cock. The head throbbed at the back of his sensitive throat, his body gagging on the exotic object, he inhaled and exhaled heavily through his nose, focusing on steadying his breaths as his body gagged around the cock. He tapped his fingers twice gently against the inside of his Hyungs thigh. An easy rule that was put in place just for Hyunjin’s benefit. Considering he had a weird fascination with seeing how long he could last being pushed to his limit. 

His head pulled up with the hand that gripped his hair tightly, his lips pulled off the cock, not caring to swallow the saliva that accumulated in his mouth. Hyunjin mewled happily, his lips parted widely letting the drool drip down his chin. Strings of saliva drizzling onto the cock below. Hyunjin admired how pretty it looked covered in his slobber. 

“So messy,” Ten whined, fluttering eyes staring down at the pretty blond boy in his lap. He looked so good, leaning forward, his long slender legs tucked up against his body as he somehow managed to make it work sucking Ten off in the front seat. 

Hyunjin leaned forward again, applying tiny kitten licks at the tip before repeating what he had done before, his lips sucking on the sensitive head, tongue gliding across the slit lapping up the drool and pre-cum. Hyunjin knew that he was looked fucking wonderful right now, his swollen pink lips always looked best sheathed around a beautiful cock. Specifically, the cock that was in his mouth right now. It was what he was good at. It was what made him feel important. 

“Let’s go to your place,” Ten moaned, his chest rising and falling harshly with each word, trying his best to focus on not coming all over the pretty boy's face and completely making a mess of him in the car. Hyunjin pulled away quickly with wide eyes, a glimmer of excitement shining in them as he stared at Ten, wondering if he had heard him right. 

“Will you stay the night?” Hyunjin whined softly, a devastating grin pulled at his lips. It has been so long since Ten has spent the night or even asked. 

“Of course, baby.”

12:16 pm…

Hyunjin flicked on the light to the small apartment, watching as the darkroom lit up, accenting the numerous oil paintings that lined his walls and floor. A messy easel and buckets of paints located in the corner of the room. He analyzed everything quickly hoping that his apartment wasn’t harboring anything incredibly embarrassing that Ten would stumble upon. Ten kicked his shoes off messily at the door, his sock-covered feet gliding on the hardwood floor childishly as he entered the main living area. He stopped in his tracks as his eyes landed on the paintings, each an array of colors that drew his attention to them. 

“Holy shit,” Ten muttered, his eyes widened as they moved over the details of the paintings faster than he could comprehend them. 

“Yeah they kind of suck,” Hyunjin muttered, reaching out his hand to push nervously at the back of his neck as he stood behind Ten. It had been nearly a year since Ten had even stepped foot in the apartment. The apartment that at the time was hardly turned into a studio of hoarded artwork that nobody wanted. 

“Fuck off,” Ten griped, sending an icy glare in Hyunjins direction before looking back at the piece. “I knew you were talented and your art was always good, but holy shit Hyunjin. This is some next-level shit.” He reached out his hand at the painting, before snaking it back into his body, not wanting to touch the precious artwork. He was truly bewildered. He wasn’t fully sure what he was staring at exactly, but he found himself feeling warm as he stared at the many shades of reds, oranges, and yellows. But what captivated him was the splashes of the dark blue and purple in the middle. It filled him with an uncomfortable emotion. One that he knew all too, but there was never the right word for it. 

“I named that one melancholy,” Hyunjin whispered softly, “I remember painting that one actually. It was in the summertime, I was trying to interpret how it felt having the warm sun against my skin, through the patio window, but midway through I felt this sudden shiver as the room grew dark when I had looked up a sneaky little cloud that had taken away my sunshine.”

Hyunjin smiled up warmly at the painting, hugging his arms around himself tighter. It was such a delicate, simple piece. Yet, it was one of the ones that he admired the most out of any piece that he had poured his heart into. 

“And just when I thought I couldn’t fall harder for you,” Ten whispered softly, his eyes gazing between the blonde boy and the painting in front of them. He knew the deeper meaning of the painting. He could see the pain in all the paintings that scattered out the apartment. The powerful slashes of dark reds and emerald greens. 

He looked across the room, his eyes landing on a yellow sunset that was smeared with stripes of jadeite green slathered in thick clumps on top. If someone had seen it they would have just thought it was a mess, an angry splash of green because he had grown frustrated, but Ten could see deeper than that, feel the jealousy that poured through the shades of green. It was overwhelming but he continued to stare at each painting for moments too long, inhaling slowly as he realized that he was surrounded by the thoughts, memories, and feelings of Hyunjin himself. His living room was a living, breathing visual to the inside of his mind. Each wisp of the paintbrush was a word that he was too cowardly to say. 

“This one is my favorite,” Hyunjin mumbled, pointing towards a canvas that hung above the small kitchen table. The very table that Hyunjin spent a lot of time drinking his cups of coffee, the circular coffee stains were enough proof of his caffeine addiction. An ashtray in reach where his pack of smokes and lighter sat. Above the table though was a large canvas, it was a gradient of warm yellows that reminded him of honey. The golden piece almost resembled that of thick honey dripping into the rich brown-streaked paint. Ten stared at the painting for a while before fully deciphering the painting. 

“What is that one called?” Ten questioned as he snaked his arms around Hyunjin’s slim waist, pulling the boy closer into him as he rested his head chin on his sweatered shoulder. Hyunjin reached his hands up, running his fingers gently over the hands that were held around his waist. His body sinking into the warm embrace of his Hyung. 

“Bitter Sweet,” Hyunjin breathed slowly, his lips pulling into a smile as he felt warm lips press against his neck. He shivered involuntarily, the hot breath on his neck setting his nerves on edge far more than he had expected. On their way to the bedroom, they had been completely sidetracked, nearly forgetting that they were both needy and itching to be with each other ten minutes ago. 

12:28 pm…

Ten and Hyunjin waddled toward the bedroom. Ten had caused the ridiculous waddle as he refused to release the boy that he held onto tightly, mumbling on that it would just be cruel to make him let go when his heart was so soft. Hyunjin only rolled his eyes in response knowing that it was either stand in the middle of the living room or make their way to the bedroom slowly. As much as Hyunjin whined and moaned about his Hyung being embarrassing, he loved every second of it of the playful banter, the clingy moments, the light kisses. It almost made it feel more real like they were a real couple. Even though they clearly weren’t. 

Ten flicked on the light switch, his arms dropping as he was flooded with another wall of paintings. He knew from the second that they lit up in the dark bedroom that they were portraits of him, he knew from the way his dark hair brushed over his eyes, to how his button nose was a prominent feature in most of the paintings. He smiled warmly staring at the earthy tones, the colors of skin, the dark browns of his hair and eyes, the jade greens that accented the backgrounds in precise swatches. The color pallet blending together effortlessly. 

“This is embarrassing,” Hyunjin whined, turning his gaze away from the three rather large paintings that filled his walls. Three separate angles of his dark-haired Hyung that he had painted from memories he harbored in his mind. 

“I love them,” Ten gushed— his eyes not leaving the painting as he took in every detail of the painting. Would it be vain to say that he looked glamorous in the eyes of Hwang Hyunjin? "And— I love you." 

At this moment, everything, just for a minute, felt like it would ultimately be okay. Just two hopeless boys allowing their fire to ignite, basking in the gleam of the cozy warmth. Hyunjin whirled around, his lips pressing right into the others. Lanky fingers wandering dangerously as they desperately searched for hems of fabric, pulling and tugging at articles of clothing until there was nothing left. The removal of clothes circulating the perfume that lingered on Hyunjin's delicate skin. Ten wallowed in the smell, allowing it to consume him as he kissed at the skin of the boy's neck. 

They fell back onto the bed. Both of them giggling as they continued to roll around together, chaste lips kissing at each other hungrily. Ultimately leading to Hyunjin on his back. His hands pinned above his head by his Hyung, strong arms holding himself as he peppered slow kisses down Hyunjin’s tingling skin. 

“Stay still,” Ten muttered, his hands releasing the boy's hands as his fingers wanted nothing more than to travel, fingers gripping to the younger waist as he kissed around his belly button. Ten wanted to laze in every second of this, indulging in the taste and smell that he had missed dearly. It wasn’t the same as perfume soaked pillows and hoodies that he would sleep within his office.

“Hyung,” Hyunjin complained, his lips forming into a pout as he reached forward, lacing his fingers through his Hyungs hair. Holding onto the soft strands of blond hair lightly, his hips squirming under at the tongue that licked under his belly button. His body heated, wanting, needing more than delicate touches. He wanted to be fucked into the bedsheets. Turned into a completely drooling, incoherent, mess by his Hyungs immaculate length. 

Ten raised his head, his soft eyes glancing up at Hyunjin as he pulled himself up from the body beneath him. His hands hovering over the inside of the boy's thighs, gentle strokes of “Are you, okay baby?” 

“Don’t tease me,” Hyunjin whined, his lips parting as warm fingers brushed against his twitching cock. His eyelids fluttered as he tried to not lose himself into the gentle touches. 

Ten tutted, “Don’t be such a brat and just enjoy it.”

Hyunjin clicked his tongue as he rolled eyes, his lips forming into a pout as he laid back on the bed. He certainly wasn’t a brat. Ten chuckled softly, ignoring the pouting boy as he continued to kiss and lick slowly at every inch of Hyunjin’s body. Hyunjin gasped as he felt a hand tightly wrapping around his cock, a wet tongue dragged against the tip, sending a wet shock of pleasure through him that he had not yet expected. He hissed lowly, squirming his hips as his fingers searched for something to grip onto. He wanted to pull on Hyung's beautiful bed of blond strands, push his head further down his cock but instead, he found himself gripping at the bedsheets frantically. A hand pressed down firmly on his lower tummy, the pressure wanting to make Hyunjin combust as the wet mouth traveled further down his cock, warm, squishy walls tickling at every sensitive nerve. 

He felt as if he was going to implode, every nerve in his body, building under the pressure and tongue that dragged so fucking slowly around the edge of his cock-head, the spot that was extremely sensitive.

“Hyung,” Hyunjin breathed, attempting to squirm his hips, the sensitivity becoming too much, he tried to squirm from his grasp, pulling himself away before he filled the boy's mouth. Ten reached forward, both of his hands pinning the boy into the bed by his hips, preventing him from squirming. Hyunjin winced, lips parting open slightly as his eyes lulled into the back of his head. His cock twitched as it released the build-up pressure. 

Ten pulled away, licking at the bottom of his wet lips, a devilish grin pulled at his lips, “Baby, do you want to taste yourself?”

Hyunjin pathetically nodded his head, puppy eyes staring down at Ten as he dwelled on the serotonin that his brain released. He wanted to curl up into his Hyung, feel the warmth of his arms around him in a comforting embrace. He was greeted with wet lips smashing into his, a tongue darting into his mouth. Hyunjin found himself whimpering into the kiss, holding his head up off the pillow as he tried desperately to consume his Hyung in any way possible, his lips wrapping around the warm tongue in his mouth. Licking and sucking on the appendage that tasted oddly bitter and sweet. 

Hyunjin whimpered into the deepened kiss, moaning softly as fingers pushed their way past his lips, his tongue completely neglecting the tongue as it curled around the fingers sucking on them cautiously. Saliva coating the digits that pressed down on his jaw, prying his mouth open. Ten pushing the collected drool in his mouth past his lips, watching as it dripped into the open mouth below him. Hyunjin trembled, twirling the spit and drool around the soaked fingers with his tongue. Dribbles of drool oozed down his own chin as it spilled past his swollen lips. 

He groaned as the fingers slipped from his lips, replaced with the intoxicating embrace of lips again. Hyunjin’s eyes damn near rolled into the back of his head as Ten pressed his fingers inside him, squeezing the two digits into him without warning. Hyunjin rocked his hips against the fingers, feeling his muscles expand around them, his body desperately wanting more inside of him. His body was no stranger to the pleasure known as Ten, it essentially begged for it. 

“Lube?” Ten muttered into the wet kiss. 

Hyunjin nodded slowly, reaching out his long fingers to pull open the nightstand, his fingers searching blindly for the bottle of water-based lubricant. Once found, the bottle of lube was handed over to Ten who wasted no time, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers before tossing the bottle to the side. Hyunjin hissed at the cold lube being smeared around him and pushed inside. 

Hyunjin was pinned into the mattress, his face pressed into the sheets, ass in the air as his Hyung fucked into him. Hands gripped tightly into his waist as they held him up. The room filled with wet squelching sounds and the pants that left both of their lips. Hyunjin gripped into the chest, eyes fluttering into the back of his head as he was pounded into the mattress, roughly, just how he liked it 

“Baby,” Ten moaned blissfully, his chest rising and falling as he pulled away, and pulling the boy up, “Please ride me.”

Hyunjin nodded eagerly, this was his favorite position. It allowed him to control both of their orgasms, as well as he loved the way Ten stared at his lewd body like he was the greatest thing he had ever seen. He positioned himself, rocking his hips back and forth. Taking in his expressions, eagerly consuming the moans that he was causing. Ten reached forward one hand gripping at the Hyunjin’s waist tightly, the other pressed against his spasming stomach muscles. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Hyunjin whined as he leaned forward, resting the palms of his hands onto his hyungs chest, as he swirled his hips back and forth, feeling the pressure build as he had found the spot that felt just right. He moved, growing careless as he just wanted to continue down the path of pleasure, his body tightening around Ten’s beautiful cock. 

“Fuck,” Ten moaned, his grip tightening into Hyunjin’s waist, fingernails threatening to break the skin. He didn’t want to come yet, there were still so many things he wanted to do. So many places he wanted to kiss and touch delicately. 

Hyunjin collapsed forward, his cock twitching as it leaked it’s sticky substance onto both of the stomachs that it was squished between. Ten weaved his hands through the boy's hair, pulling back, watching as the utterly spent boy watching him with a lustful gaze, drool drying to his beautiful chin and chest. Glossy eyes that fluttered softly as he fought to keep them open. Ten moved, rocking his hips back and forth. The intoxicated look in Hyunjin's eyes was enough to set him off as his body spasmed, coming undone inside of him. 

"Stay with me," Hyunjin whispered. 

"Let's get you cleaned up first," Ten hummed back, placing a gentle kiss onto the top of the boys, hot, sweaty forehead. 

5:45 am... 

Ten leaned over the bed, resting his lips against the sleeping boy's forehead. His eyes softened as he realized how cruel his actions would be, but he knew that if he didn't leave now he never would. Ten had remained awake most of the night, listening to the calming sound of Hyunjins breath and occasional snores. His arms wrapped around him tightly as he held on tightly to each minute of peace, his mind a violent mess of emotions. It wasn't fair that he couldn't have this every night, most nights spent on the uncomfortable couch in his office, afraid to go to the place he called home, and face the wife that he has betrayed since he whispered ‘I do’ on possibly the worst day of his life. The taunting smile of his father forever imprinted in his mind. 

He placed the note on the bedside table, taking one more glance at the paintings on the wall, the early morning sun beamed against the oil paint. Hyunjin artwork had improved immensely over the past few months, the work that he has sold on commission didn't nearly captivate the raw emotion or talent as the personal stash that he harbored, locked away from prying eyes. Ten stood at the end of the bed, his eyes lingering longer than he had anticipated. He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to keep doing this to Hyunjin over and over. One day they would be together. It would work out, it had to work out, but that was if this grey scaled relationship didn’t destroy them first.

Ten was not good with his words. He did not want to make empty promises that would fill Hyunjin with more hope than he had. He would understand if Hyunjin left him. If they fell apart. After all, it was his cowardly actions that had resulted in them being separated. He was so young being forced into a world of businessmen. An arranged marriage that he tried to fight. Fuck, he tried to fight so damn hard for the two of them. Quite literally kicking and screaming as his father's men dragged him away, his voice breaking as he declared his love for Hwang Hyunjin. 

Ten knew that he was undeserving of the patient boy. He was so undeserving of so many things for even letting Hyunjin feel the very emotions that overwhelmed his living room. 

6:15 am…

Hyunjin stretched out his arms, patting the empty side of the bed, his fingers searching desperately for the body that had been there when he had fallen asleep. The body that he knew was holding him tightly thought out the night. His fingers found nothing but cotton fabrics that felt so utterly cold under his fingertips. His eyes opened widely as he leaped up from the bed, golden strands of hair messily falling in front of his eyes as he spun around the room searching for any sign that Ten had really been there. It couldn’t have been a dream. It couldn’t have been. Hyunjin panted hard, unrealizing the tears had already started to roll down his face. He was gone.

His eyes landing on a white sticky note that lingered on the nightstand. Hyunjin stepped forward pulling it off the nightstand. Collapsing onto the bed as he read the two words that were scribbled on the note.

‘Soon, baby.”

Hyunjin tilted his head back, pathetic heart-wrenching sobs escaped from his lips as he stared at the painting in front of him. They looked nothing like Ten anymore. He laid back down into the bed, his head resting on the pillow as he laid there sobbing into the void, staring at the unchanging paintings. The afterglow fading faster then it had come as he clutched at the sticky note that was crumpled in his hand. 

9:16 am…

Hyunjin sat at his easel, a cigarette between his lips, a cup of coffee at his side. A tray of paint balancing carelessly on his knee as he leaned into the painting. His mind considers the memories that played in his head. Thick layers of ultramarine blue slathered at the corners, his anxiety and fear being washed away into the warmth of cadmium yellows and reds.

Hyunjin hummed, closing his eyes as he replayed every touch, feeling, emotion from the night before. The phantom feelings of fingertips brushing against his skin, each shivering stroke creating a painting in his mind. An imagery of strokes, warm-colorful strokes that would linger on his skin for days. His eyes remained closed as he let the paintbrush re-create the stroke, imprinting them forever into the slick oil paint. The brush moved freely, smearing the colors freely into each other, strokes revealing shades of blue and reds mixed together into deep purples. He squinted harder, trying to remember the feeling of Tens fingers between his thighs, the way his fingertips hovered gently almost as if he was creating an intentional pattern. 

His lips parted in surprise, dropping the cigarette into his pallet of paint as he opened his eyes staring at the spectrum of chaos before him, but there in the center of the canvas lingers a warmth of reds curling towards each other, a barely legible word lingered amongst the strokes, the adorable nickname was imprinted amongst the stroke. Each touch almost carefully thought out, a careless word etched into the skin in invisible ink. 

“Soon,” Hyunjin muttered slowly. Soon was something he could live with. After all, he was just a lovesick fool who'd probably waste the rest of his life waiting for Ten. A bitter-sweet after taste lingered on his tongue as he took a sip of coffee, a spoonful of sugar added into the usual black coffee. His face formed into a scowl as he stared at the black, deceiving coffee, it was still gross.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it— Hyunjin x Ten. A ship that I didn’t know I needed, but brought me incredible amounts of joy to write and create a rather interesting story for the two of them. Any feedback would be much appreciated. 
> 
> I believe that I have tagged everything accordingly, please let me know I have missed anything. 
> 
> Twitter: @Bunkyvn


End file.
